


Śniadanie

by Coralovsky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralovsky/pseuds/Coralovsky
Summary: Ostatnio znajoma posłała mi zdjęcie pewnej kuchni, już wtedy wiedziałem, że zrobię z niej scenerię do jakiegoś fanfika i oto jest. Podczas pisania popełniłem pewien błąd logiczny, a mianowicie napisałem, że kot był własnością człowieka. Jak dobrze wiemy to ludzie są własnością kotów nie na odwrót xD Miłego czytania UwU
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Śniadanie

Przez duże okno wprost do drobnej kuchni wpadały złote promienie słońca. Blade, lakierowane blaty rozbłysły, a małe, podłużne uchwyty zielonkawych szafek zawieszonych nad srebrzystą kuchenką poczęły mienić się białym światłem. Drzwi prowadzące do środka uchyliły się lekko po czym próg przeskoczyła para czarnych, prawie identycznych kotów. Jeden o błękitnych oczach wskoczył szybko na blat gdzie padało najwięcej słońca i wyciągnął się na nim gotów pochłonąć całe życiodajne promienie. Drugi natomiast z zielonymi iskierkami w oczach, grubszy od pierwszego od razu stanął przy porcelanowych miskach gotując się na śniadanie i co chwilę zerkając na swojego właściciela, który ociągał się w podaniu mu jedzenia.  
Kuroo zmierzwił swoje włosy i wolnym krokiem wszedł do kuchni pełnej słońca. Spojrzał w kąt, gdzie napotkał wzrok jednego ze swoich pupili.

\- Ty już tutaj. – mruknął i uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

Kot zamiauczał przeciągle po czym otarł się o nogi młodzieńca, który opróżniał jedną z puszek wprost do małej, brązowej miseczki. Kuroo zwrócił się teraz do drugiego kota, który zerkał na niego z nasłonecznionego blatu. Czarna, puchata główka uniosła się nieco, a drobny nosek poruszył lekko. Gdy tylko młodzieniec pogłaskał kota, ten wydobył z siebie długie mruknięcie i zaczął łasić do wystawionej dłoni, a gdy tylko Kuroo sięgnął do lodówki usadowił się na parapecie bacznie obserwując swojego właściciela.   
Młodzieniec założył na siebie biały kuchenny fartuch i wziął za sporządzanie własnego śniadania. Patrzył chwilę do jednej z półek, a gdy nie znalazł tam tego czego szukał wyszedł z kuchni wprost do ogrodu. Przez cały czas pobytu na zewnątrz zza okna przyglądała mu się para niebieskich, kocich oczu, która z trudem powstrzymywała swoją ciekawość. Po chwili Kuroo z powrotem wziął się za gotowanie rzucając na patelnie zielone listki świeżo zebranych ziół.   
Z kuchni zaczęły dobiegać coraz głośniejsze trzaski rozbudzając śpiącego do tej pory Kenme. Blondyn z dużym wysiłkiem zebrał się z łóżka zakładając na siebie losową koszulkę jaką znalazł na drobnej komodzie przy drzwiach. Po chwili zjawił się w kuchni. Zaspanym, wolnym krokiem zbliżył się do młodzieńca i objął go w talii.

\- Wyglądasz jak olbrzym w tej kuchni, Kuroo… - mruknął zamykając oczy.

\- Masz na sobie moją koszulkę, Kenma. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Kenma spojrzał na siebie, po czym znów wtulił się w plecy młodzieńca.

\- Jest nawet wygodna… - burknął krótko.

\- Przyznaj się, że wziąłeś ją celowo. – Kuroo wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- Co dzisiaj jemy? – Kenma spytał szybko zanim Kuroo postanowi wysnuć kolejne niedorzeczne teorie. – Zawsze się tak tłuczesz, gdy robisz coś prostego.

\- A ty zawsze jesteś niemiły, gdy jesteś naprawdę głodny.

Kenma nie odpowiedział, wolał nie kłócić się z prawdą.

\- Mam nadzieje, że nie zbrzydły ci jeszcze omlety. – Kuroo odparł po chwili milczenia.

\- Nie. Właściwie to myślałem o czymś zwykłym.

\- Miałeś na myśli szybkim. Widziałem jak wczoraj grałeś do późna i domyśliłem się, że będziesz głodny z samego rana. Przyda ci się pożywny posiłek bo od razu po śniadaniu idziemy na trening.

Kenma wydobył z siebie dźwięk przypominający mruk rozdrażnionego kota.  
Chwilę potem na drobnym stoliku pojawiły się dwa talerze, każdy ze złocistym omletem posypanym po wierzchu paroma listkami ziół.

\- No to smacznego! – rzucił Kuroo.


End file.
